FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style)
Disney and BBC's Movie Spoof of "FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)". It Appeared on YouTube on May 5th 2019. Cast: * Crysta - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Zak (Human) - Buster Moon (Sing) * Zak (Fairy) - Bob the Builder * Batty Koda - Russell (Becca's Bunch) * Pips - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Hexxus - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Magi Lune - Granny Dryden (Postman Pat) * Stump, Root, Knotty and Bark - Duggee, Roly, Tag and Norrie (Hey Duggee) * Tony and Ralph - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Bodi (Rock Dog) * Crysta's Father - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Goanna - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Ock and Rock - Chickedy and Chick (Twirlywoos) * Fairies - Various Cartoon Human Characters * Animals - Various Animals Other Cast: * Fairy Lady - Little Miss Daredevil (The Mr. Men Show) * Fairy Lady Batty Was Holding - Dipdap * Little Fairy Girl Batty Was Flirting With - One (Numberblocks) * Brown Hair Fairy Guy - Tyler (Dog With A Blog) * Hawk Chasing Crysta - ??? * Three Little Elders - ???, ??? and ??? * Three Fairy Girls - ???, ???, and ??? * Batty's Backup Singers - ???, ??? and ??? * Two Fairies - ??? and ??? * Owl - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * Dolphin - Mist (Mist: Sheepdog Tales) * Platypus - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Gecko - Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop) * Mother Bird - ??? * Frogs - ??? * Birds - Various Rio Characters * Butterflies - ??? * Willy - Dave (Hotel For Dogs) * Ash - ??? * Pete - ??? Movie Used: * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Sing (2016) * Becca's Bunch (2018) * Handy Manny (2006) * Aladdin (1992) * Postman Pat (1981) * Hey Duggee (2014) * Zootopia (2016) * Rock Dog (2017) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Twirlywoos (2015) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Dipdap (2011) * Numberblocks (2017) * Dog With a Blog (2012-2015) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Mist: Sheepdog Tales (2007) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) Voices: Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Crysta Buster Moon.jpg|Buster Moon as Zak (Human) Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Zak (Fairy) Russell the Squirrel.png|Russell as Batty Koda Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Pips Cave of Wonders.png|The Cave of Wonders as Hexxus Granny Dryden.jpg|Granny Dryden as Magi Lune Duggee.png|Duggee as Stump Roly.png|Roly as Root C6ad4a3fc1a3df9180e0fd6ce67ec94f.png|Tag as Knotty Norrie.png|Norrie as Bark Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Tony Bodi rock dog.png|Bodi as Ralph Mr. Bentley.jpg|Mr. Bentley as Crysta's Father Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Goanna Chickedy.jpg|Chickedy as Ock Chick.jpg|Chick as Rock Category:Disney and BBC Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully Movies Category:FernGully Movie Spoof Category:Ferngully The Last Rainforest Movie-Spoof Category:Ferngully The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoof Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Now Playing Spoof